vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mana-Yood-Sushai
Summary MĀNA-YOOD-SUSHĀĪ is the primordial entity that is responsible for creating the universe and along with its lesser deities. After creating the gods Mana-Yood-Sushai slept to the sound of Skarl's drumming and remained dormant. It is then determined that god may disturb him, that no mortals may pray to him, and that no sacrifices shall be made for him since he simply does not care for others' generosity and it would only interrupt his slumber. As a result, anyone who attempts to do so is threatened to be destroyed as will all of creation. When The End arrives and Skarl stops drumming, Mana-Yood-Sushai will finally awaken and will laugh at the futility of gods and men as he proceeds to destroy everything that is. Robert M. Price mentions in The Azathoth Cycle that Mana-Yood-Sushai in the works of Lord Dunsany was a major inspiration for H.P. Lovecraft’s development of Azathoth as a dreaming entity at the center of existence accompanied by entities represented as “musicians” and the threat of the destruction of reality through its awakening. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: MĀNA-YOOD-SUSHĀĪ Origin: Dunsanyverse Gender: Genderless Age: Beyond time Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Creation, Reality Warping, Life Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Anyone that disturbs Mana-Yood-Sushai is destroyed and their existence is unable to be recalled through memory), Dream Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Created the Gods who manage the basic concepts of reality such as how Time is managed by Sish, death is represented by Mung, and how destiny is represented by Dorozhand), Death Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5. Exists unbound by the concept of destiny and possesses no determined fate. His awakening will ensue at a moment when the concept of destiny will exist no more), Empathic Manipulation (Created Limpang-Tung who represents mirth), Pain Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Higher-Dimensional Existence, likely many more Attack Potency: Unknown (All of creation ends through the awakening of Mana-Yood-Sushai who also possesses the power to destroy all of his creations with a wave of his hand. Vastly transcends the concept of time and exists within the void beyond worlds, which it vastly precedes). Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Due to interpretation of the term of "Worlds", it is not certain whether the beating of Skarl result in the creations of celestial bodies or universes. Regardless, Mana-Yood-Sushai exists at some level of existence beyond all creation and all of the gods). Durability: Unknown Stamina: Limitless. Time, death, and pain are of no meaning to Mana-Yood-Sushai and he is able to live for eternity in nothingness. Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Omniscient (All of creation as well as the small gods themselves are simply his dream, and as such he knows all there is) Weaknesses: None Notable Note: Details on Mana-Yood-Sushai Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Supreme Beings Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life Users Category:Memory Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Death Users Category:Dream Users Category:Concept Users Category:Pain Users Category:Time Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Dunsanyverse Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Fate Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Empathic Manipulation Users